User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Lancer's Top 10 Favorite Bands
I love music. Music is a very big part of my life. I want to go over my top ten favorite bands. This is 100% my opinion, so please don't yell at me if your favorite band is not on here. I love Heavy Metal, so almost all of the bands are here are metal bands. Let's get started. #10: Five Finger Death Punch "Five Finger Death Punch". That is an amazing name. The band is also pretty good. Ivan Moody's voice is really good. They are one of the heaviest bands ever, which is really cool. The drumming in their songs is great. The guitars sound great. The bass? I don't really know what that sounds like, so I can't really comment on that. My favorite Five Finger Death Punch Song is The Bleeding. #9: Volbeat Volbeat is a Danish rock band. They are really good. I love the diversity. Sometimes they sound country, and other times they're screaming. That is really cool. My favorite Volbeat song is The Hangman's Body Count. #8: Killswitch Engage Killswitch Engage was one of the first bands that my dad introduced me to. I love this band. They have had two singers, and they are both amazing. The guitars and drums sound really good. Their music videos are not great. Besides the video for Holy Diver, they aren't great. I don't really have a favorite Killswitch Engage song, though. #7: Starset Starset are the first band that I ever saw live. My dad and stepmom brought me and my brother to Mobile, Alabama, to see them live. It wasn't exactly a concert, but it was still really cool. Honestly, I think that they are really amazing. The singer is great, and all of the instruments sound perfect. My favorite Starset song is Carnivore. #6: Bullet For My Valentine These Welsh badasses are an amazing band. I saw them live on January 31, 2018. Along with Breaking Benjamin, BFMV were opening for Avenged Sevenfold. They sounded really incredible live. I love this band, and the fact that they are not in the top 5 only shows how much I love the next 5 bands. My favorite Bullet For My Valentine song is Your Betrayal. #5: Coheed and Cambria Coheed and Cambria will always hold a special place in my heart. They were one of the first bands that I ever listened to, which makes them special to me. The guitars, drums, and vocals are perfect. There are no Coheed and Cambria songs that I dislike. My favorite one of their songs is Welcome Home. For a very long time, that was my favorite song. #4: Escape the Fate I love this fucking band. They are so good. The heavy, fast paced, and brutal sound is too good. The only song of theirs that I don't like is Picture Perfect, because that song is too soft for me. Aside from that, they haven't made a song that I dislike. My favorite Escape the Fate song is This War is Ours. #3: Metallica This band is a classic. I personally think that the next 3 bands are completely incapable of making a bad song. I love Metallica. They popularized the genre of Thrash Metal. That shows how good they are. Their first album was released in 1983, and they released an album 2 years ago. I don't see them breaking up anytime soon. My favorite Metallica song is Enter Sandman. #2: Disturbed Can this band make a bad song? No. They really can't. David Draiman has one of the best voices ever. His voice makes me happy. This band is so good. They haven't made a bad song. They broke up in 2011, I think, but got back together in 2015 and released Immortalized. That made me happy. My favorite Disturbed song is Criminal. #1: Avenged Sevenfold This should have been very obvious. I am a hardcore Avenged Sevenfold fan. Everybody knows that. I have listened to every one of their songs almost 30 times each, I can name all of their albums, band members, and I listen to them every day. M. Shadows is my hero. He is who I want to be when I grow up. He is the best singer ever. I think that he just looks and sounds awesome. Zacky Vengeance and Synyster Gates are the two best guitar players ever. The Rev (Rest in Peace, Jimmy), Mike Portnoy, Arin Illejay, and Brooks Wackerman are great drummers. Our lord and savior Johnny Christ is a badass. I can't tell if he is a good bass player, but he is a very cool dude. I am even planning on doing lists over on the Avenged Sevenfold wiki. I want to give you my top 15 Avenged Sevenfold songs: 1. Hail to the King 2. The Stage 3. Nightmare 4. This Means War 5. Girl I Know 6. Crimson Day 7. Fermi Paradox 8. Chapter 4 9. Dear God 10. Paradigm 11. Bat Country 12. Angels 13. The Fight 14. Demons 15. We Come Out At Night Conclusion I hope you liked this list. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts